Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Hearts of Light
by Devastator1775
Summary: A Shadowy force is after something he calls 'The hearts of Light'. Has this something to do with the Heart-Shaped pendants the Chipmunks has given the Chipettes. ANd How are they involved in all of this.  Summary will be changed   Mostly  SxJ, AxB and TxE
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, The chipettes or any related character. I own this story and the OC's appearing in it.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor." The three Chipmunk Brothers said to their female counterparts.<p>

"Thank you, boys" The girls said.

"18 years old, can you believe it?" Jeanette said, smiling brightly at Simon.

"Yeah, I can't believe I could put up with you guys for so many years." Alvin joked, receiving a friendly push from his younger brother.

"I could say the same from you, Alvie." Brittany joked back.

"Can we PLEASE get our presents now?" Eleanor asked eagerly, not hiding the fact that she already had seen the three gifts wrapped in her and her sister's trademark colors.

"Here you go, Ellie." Theodore said as he gave the gift to a bright-smiling Eleanor.

"You'll really like it, Jean." Simon said, handing over the gift with a kiss on her cheek, making her blush.

"Please don't return it, like you did with my present last year, Britt." Alvin said with a bright smile, giving his gift to a blushing Brittany.

The three girls ripped the paper of their gifts and gasped at the sight of three silver-chained necklaces with a small heart-shaped pendants. Each pendant had the trademark color of owning Chippete.

"They're amazing." Brittany said, stars in her eyes.

"Astonishing." Eleanor added.

"Beautiful" Jeanette finished. When she put it on, she got the impression that it glowed slightly as she touched it. Maybe it was the light. She threw her arms around Simon and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Her sister did similar actions, with Brittany doing a kiss level further than Jeanette dared to do.

"As long as you wear this, Jean …" Simon said. "I will be there to protect you."

Jeanette blushed. She wanted to say something, but then Simon's cellphone beeped.

"Way to kill the mood, Si." Alvin said, breaking up the kiss with Brittany.

Simon checked his cellphone. "Damn."

"What is it?" Jeanette asked.

"Nothing to worry about." Simon said with a smile. "A buddy of mine, who works at the library, said that I have to turn in a book, or I get a serious fine."

"Why so serious?" Alvin said with a very big grin.

"Lame joke, Alvin." Simon said as he put on his jacket. "It was one of the books that they normally don't rent to normal students, but they made an exception in my case."

"Better run." Theodore said.

"Be carefull." Eleanor said.

"It's only a library, Ell." Alvin said. "What could possibly happen there?"

Jeanette watched Simon ran out the room. "Hurry back." She whispered, only for her to hear.

"So, Jean?" Alvin asked, not so oblivious as his brother was. "Are you going to tell him your feelings or not any time soon?"

"W-what do you mean?" Jeanette asked.

"It's just VERY OBVIOUS THAT YOU LIKE HIM!" Brittany said to her sister, sitting on Alvin's lap.

"And we're not as oblivious as our dear brother." Theodore said.

"They're right, Jeanette." Eleanor said. "It's time you tell him. And you KNOW he has the same feelings for you."

"But what if he doesn't?" Jeanette asked. "What if he laughs or just stares at me afterwards or …"

"You'll never find out if you don't tell him, Jean." Brittany said.

Half an hour past, but Simon didn't return. Jeanette got a bad feeling, a really bad feeling.

* * *

><p>You can't run from us, Young One."<p>

Simon as fast as he could in now abandoned, dark library …if he still was in the library. One moment, he was returning a book and searching down the racks for a new one, the next moment he got 'the chill' over his spine and the whole place went dark and quiet. And he was alone. And that's when the attack began. An invisible force knocked him of his place, leaving a cut in his arm.

Simon ran around the corner of one of the racks and sat down, holding his hand against his wounded arm. That was a serious cut.

"'_It's only a library, Ell. What could possibly happen there'_ ?" Simon said to himself, imitation Alvin's voice. "Okay, Maybe this time it works…" He let his hand hover over his wound and whispered a work. A faint light came from his hand, but it didn't seem to work. "Okay, waste of time."

"Indeed." A voice that seemed to sound from everywhere said. "This whole thing is a waste of time, young one."

"Who are you?" Simon asked the voice. "Where are you from?"

"You know where we're from." The voice said, sounding louder than before.

"The Eternal Void." Simon whispered to himself, his eyes narrowing in fear. "Impossible."

"It's not!" The voice said this time sounding from …directly behind Simon.

Simon turned around and saw two glowing red eyes, hovering inside a cloud of black smoke.

"What do you want with me?" Simon said, trying to shake of the fear.

"I want …the Hearts of Light." The Shadow said.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET THEM!" Simon yelled in anger. He raised his hands to one of the rack of the Dark Library and made it fall on the Shadow with the little power his anger had awakened. The Shadow flew apart like smoke in the wind.

"That's not gonna stop him." Simon said to himself. He saw the exit to the backdoor of the library and ran for it.

The Shadow raised bit by bit from under the rack, reforming completely just in time to see Simon ran out the exit door.

"You can't run from us and you can't hide from us." The Shadow said, as he and a dozen more Shadow Creatures flew to the exit door.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW AFTER READING!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: An Enemy encountered

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not onw Alvin and the Chimmunks, The Chipettes or any other related character. I own this story and the (many) OC's and creatures in this story.

**REVIEW AFTER READING!**

* * *

><p>"It's been two hours. I know Simon likes the library, but this is getting ridiculous." Alvin said, looking at his watch. "He's lucky that Dave isn't here for two weeks."<p>

"Or Miss Miller." Eleanor said, cleaning up the table with the snacks. Dave had taken Miss Miller to a spa in Spain. A Birthday present. And because the Chipmunks were 19 and had promised Miss Miller to look after the Chipettes, they were allowed to have the house for themselves for two weeks.

"Even thou they aren't here, I suspect he'll be in trouble." Brittany said. "Jeanette's on the lookout for him. And she's not happy."

They heard her muttering at the window. " …probably found a book that more interesting than me, or talking to a girl that ISN'T me, I don't care, but he'll be sorry."

"She kinda starts to creep me out." Theodore said.

"Starts?" Alvin joked.

Jeanette sighed sadly and rested on her arms. A big smile came on her face. "SIMON'S HERE!"

"What about 'he'll be sorry' you just said." Eleanor said with a smirk.

"Who says I ever said that?" Jeanette said, running to the door. She opened the door and waited for Simon to come inside.

"I'll never understand her, even if she's my own sister." Brittany giggled.

Jeanette's smile faded as she saw that Simon walked right pass the house, not even looking at her. "W-wait, why is he's returning home?" Jeanette asked. She started to feel panicky. "Maybe something's happened?"

"I'll get him." Alvin said, walking out the door. "Hey, Si, the party's over here."

Simon turned around. "Good to see you, Alvin."

"Good to see you too, Bro, but you better get back with me." He said, raising his eyebrow at Simon's odd response. "Jeanette's pretty pissed at you, even though she doesn't realize it."

"Maybe later, brother." Simon said with a rather monotone sound in his voice. "I need to get something from yo-, I mean our house."

"You serious?" Alvin asked. "Jeanette's waiting for you."

"I don't have time for Jeanette." Simon said rather loudly.

Jeanette gasped and ran back inside, tears starting to flow out her eyes. Not too long later, a very angry Brittany walked out the door storming at Simon.

"HOW DARE YOU?" She yelled at him. She only got angrier when Simon didn't react. "YOU GET BACK INSIDE AND HAVE A GOOD TIME WITH MY SISTER."

She grabbed Simon by the collar wanted to drag him inside, but Simon grabbed her wrist and, rather painfully, pulled it away. Brittany gave a shriek in pain.

"THAT'S IT!" Alvin yelled. Now it was Alvin's turn to grab Simon. He grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the Chipettes backyard.

Theodore and Eleanor, who had ran after Brittany to prevent her from doing harm, were soothing a shocked Brittany. "What's wrong with him?" She asked, rubbing her painful wrist. "I've never seen him like this."

"Me neither." Theodore said, looking at his brothers. Simon turned his head at the group. A very cold chill ran over Theodore's spine. A too familiar chill, one that he rather not have at the time. "Oh, no." he said, running after his brothers.

Brittany and Eleanor ran after Theodore. Jeanette, who was watching everything through the window, walked to the kitchen, that lead to the backyard.

"Alvin, can I speak to you?" Theodore asked his oldest brother, who was trying to get something out of Simon.

"Not now, Theo." Alvin said. "I'm about to bust up dear Simon here."

"It's rather urgent." Theodore said, pulling Alvin away from Simon.

"What, Theo?" Alvin asked.

"A cold chill just went down my spine." Theodore said.

"What? Theo, if that is the reason you …" Alvin said.

"No, no, no." Theodore said, fear in his eyes. "A _VERY_ cold chill. The one we shouldn't have here."

"What are they talking about?" Jeanette asked, who had joined her sisters outside. She noticed how Alvin's eyes grew in fear, giving Simon a quick look, before turning back to Theodore to discuss something.

She turned her attention to Simon, who just stood there. When the sun broke through the clouds, he quickly walked to the shadowed side of the house. He was acting very, very weird. Almost like it wasn't Simon.

" …only way to find out and you know it, Theo." Alvin said, as he and his brother walked over to Simon . "Girls, can you get over here?"

"What's he up to?" Brittany asked her sisters, as they went to the place Simon was standing.

"Yeah, what are you up too?" Eleanor asked Alvin.

"We're going to …play a little prank on Simon." Alvin whispered.

"Yeah, as, eh …payback." Theodore whispered.

"What?" Jeanette asked.

"Stay quiet and watch." Alvin said. He walked over to Simon, who was looking at the sun with a sort of disgusted look. "Hey, Simon?"

"What?" Simon answered, annoyed.

"Remember that time we went to New York?" Alvin asked.

firs

"Yeah?" Simon answered.

"And that we encountered, ahem, our favorite Uncle Harry?" Theodore asked.

"Yes, yes, dear Uncle Harry." Simon said, not noticing the confused looks on the girls' faces.

"And that he gave us roles for a Broadway show and the Chipettes came to watch?" Alvin asked.

"Yes, yes, what fun we had." Simon said with a smile.

The smile faded when he saw the very confused faces on the girls' faces and the angry expressions from the boys.

"W-what are you talking about, Simon?" Brittany asked.

"It was US who went to New York." Eleanor said. "We encountered that terrible conman Harry, who conned us all our money and possessions."

"And it was you guys who came to New York and helped us out." Jeanette said, taking a few steps away from Simon. "What is wrong with you?"

Simon's eyes fixated on the pendant Jeanette was wearing. A soft growl came from his throat. "Jeanette, I need that pendant. And those from your sisters."

"Stay away from them." Alvin said, holding his arm before the girls, pushing them backwards.

"Alvin, what is going on?" Brittany asked.

"It seems we have a case of bad counterfeiting." A voice said behind them. They all looked at the source of the voice.

"S-Simon?" Jeanette asked. She couldn't believe it. Another Simon, who was looking very angry at the first Simon. But this Simon looked exhausted, his clothes were shredded at some areas and he had claw marks on his face. Oh, and he was also holding a rock.

"Fake one. Doesn't matter." the first Simon said rather coldly. "Give those pendants." He took a step in Jeanette's direction.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Simon yelled, throwing the rock at the first Simon.

"Look out!" Eleanor yelled.

The rock flew in the direction of the first Simon's head. He had no time to dodge. The rock hit his head. But what it did disgusted everyone. It got stuck in the side of Simon's head. It was like the rock had hit something made of clay. He turned his head to the girls, his entire eyes turned pitch black.

The girls screamed it out.

"Hard way then." The fake Simon said. He raised his hands, which formed into claws with long talons.

"Oh no, you don't." Alvin said. He raised his hand at the clawed Simon. "_Fire ball!_"

A blast of fire erupted from Alvin hand and hit the Fake Simon in the Face, driving him into the sunlight. The fake Simon yelled it out as wisps of black smoke came from his body. It was like an outer layer of his body began to melt and fade away.

"W-what …what is that creature?" Eleanor asked, who looked like she was going to pass out soon.

The six of them looked at he creature standing in front of them, growling and huffing with a deep, dark voice. It was tall and slender. It had a smooth snow white body with black markings, long legs and long arms with clawed hands. It face was bald and featureless, with only two pitch black eyes with red pupils. He growled and roared at the Chipmunks, who were protecting

"I don't know WHAT it is." Alvin said. "Simon?"

Simon, the real Simon had joined his brothers. "If my memory serves me right …than I can conclude …that we are dealing with a Formless."

"The Formless are trapped in the Eternal Void." Theodore said. "With the rest of the Shadow Brotherhood."

"Not anymore." Simon said. "How do you think I got injured?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Jeanette yelled.

"Please let me be dreaming." Brittany said.

"Doesn't matter." The Formless said without no visible mouth to speak with. "We will complete mission. Release Shadow Brotherhood. Need Hearts of Light. Give us the Pendants."

"You won't succeed. We'll send you back to the shadows from which you came." Alvin yelled. "Ready, brothers?"

"For this?" Simon asked. "We never really mastered that spell, Alvin."

"I know, but we have to try." Theodore said.

"I'm not even going to try to understand anymore." Eleanor said.

The three Chipmunks raised their hands at the creature. They yelled a phrase in a language the girls didn't understand. A blinding light came from their hands and enveloped the creature in a radiant layer. The Formless screamed it out in rage and frustration as the spell began to tear away his body. With a final, long high-pitched scream the Formless exploded, only to leave the ashes floating in the wind.

"W-w-what?" Brittany asked, staring at the three boys she had known almost her entire life. Well, she hoped they are the boys she thought they were.

"Guys?" Eleanor asked.

The boys collapsed. Jeanette ran to Simon, just in time to catch him, only to have his weight making her fall too.

"I'm …exhausted." Simon said, his eyes half-shut.

"Me too." Theodore said.

"That took WAY more energy than I thought it would." Alvin said.

"That's because, like Simon said, you hadn't mastered the spell, Alvin." A voice said.

They all gasped. Simon, even thou he was tired, jumped up, ready to protect the girls if needed. He smiled as he saw who it was, but still, only one question came in his mind.

"Dad?" Simon asked the tall adult Chipmunk, standing in the sun. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello sons." The Chipmunk said. He smiled at the girls. "Hello, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor. My name is Tyron. I'm the father of Alvin, Simon and Theodore."

The girls mouths fell open.

"I believe you all have many question for me." Tyron said with a soft smile. "And I will answer them."


End file.
